Smokey Brown
|japname = スモーキー・ブラウン |romname = Sumōkī Buraun |birthname = |namesake = Smokey Robinson (American singer) |stand = |prisonerno = |horse = |age = |birthday = |zodiac = |czodiac = |death = |gender = |height = |weight = |blood = |race = African-American |nation = |hair = Black |eyes = Brown |color = |movie = |food = |actor = |animal = |flower = |musician = |sportsman = |occupation = Mayor (Post Part II)Chapter 113: The Man Who Came Across the Atlantic Ocean |hobby = |family = Erina Joestar (adoptive grandmother) Joseph Joestar (adoptive brother) |mangadebut = Chapter 45 New York's Joseph Joestar (1) |mangafinal = Chapter 113 The Man Who Came Across the Atlantic Ocean |animedebut = Episode 10 New York's JoJo |gamedebut = |seiyuu = Yū Hayashi (Anime) |voiceactor = Robbie Daymond (English Dub) }} Smokey Brown (スモーキー・ブラウン Sumōkī Buraun) is a minor ally featured in Battle Tendency. Appearance Smokey is a black teenage boy of below average height and medium build. He commonly wears a sort of flat cap. Personality Smokey is friendly and mild-mannered. He is often shocked by the fantastic, horrific situations that surround his friend Joseph Joestar. Synopsis Battle Tendency Smokey first appears stealing Joseph Joestar's wallet. Immediately, he is accosted by a pair of New York policemen, who beat and attempt to extort him. To his surprise, he is saved by Joseph, who makes use of his Ripple in disabling the policemen (comparable to the way in which Dario Brando was bailed out of jail by George Joestar I in Part I). He is later invited to accompany Joseph and Erina to a restaurant, though is surprised when Joseph expresses timidity towards his grandma, despite having effortlessly taken care of two burly policemen. At the restaurant, Smokey is verbally discriminated by a mafia-looking grunt due to his ethnicity, but is avenged after Joseph quickly subdues the man. He is later seen that night conversing with Joseph about bra sizes in a cafe before being interrupted by Straizo. Smokey subsequently takes a background role, expressing shock and surprise at Joseph's antics and the supernatural elements of their adventure (in a role similar to that of Speedwagon in Part I). Near the end of the arc, Smokey appears alongside Speedwagon, as the two witness Joseph's final battle against Kars. At the end of the story it is explained that Smokey saved enough money for college, where he studied politics; subsequently becoming the first African-American mayor of his hometown in Georgia: And in 1949, he was amongst the beloved family gathered around the deathbed of Erina Joestar, reverently paying his final respects to the mother who gave him a new life. Stardust Crusaders (The information below derives from the TV Anime. As such, it may or may not be considered canon.) During the events of the High Priestess story arc, a flyer for a charity peace concert that Suzi is attending displays a picture of Smokey as a sponsor of the event. Gallery Smokey_close.png|Close up of Smokey Smokey_epilogue.png|Somkey's last appearance in the manga Jojos-bizarre-adventure--the-police.jpg|Smokey bullied by cops OldSmokey.png|An Older Smokey Brown Charity_Concert_cover.png|New York's mayor References References Site Navigation Category:Part 2 Characters Category:Living Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Main Allies